Minuet of Love
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Prequel to the Prelude of Love, follow Yumoto as a child on his journeys to the age of fifteen to becoming the future God of Love.
1. Chapter 1: The Heir

Minuet of Love

Summary: Prequel to the Prelude of Love, follow Yumoto as a child on his journeys to the age of fifteen to becoming the future God of Love.

Parings: EnAtsu, IoRyuu, AkoRima, and hints of KinAtsu.

Rating: K+

Boueibu doesn't belong to me, but the story does!

-  
Chapter 1: The Heir

"Kinugawa-senpai!" Ryuu's voice rang as he ran throughout the hallways "Yufuin-senpai!"

En and Atsushi stuck their heads out of their doors and En yawned, "What are you yelling about?"

Ryuu grinned, "The new heir is here!"

Atsushi's face beamed as he heard that. "Really?"

Ryuu nodded, "Yes! Io is already down there with Gora-san with our parents!"

En looked at him as he yawned, "What's the heir's name?"

"I don't know! I haven't seen him yet!"

Atsushi grabbed En's hand. "Let's go!"

The two followed Ryuu and Atsushi smiled as he saw Io holding something.

Io looked up and smiled at Ryuu. Ryuu bowed quickly as he saw Gora.

Gora smiled at them and Io looked at the others. "His name is Yumoto."

Atsushi smiled, "Yumoto…" he repeated and smiled as Io handed him the small newborn.

"We've been asked by our parents to be his guardians…" Io replied and Atsushi smiled, "I'd love to…"

The four put their focus on the baby and Gora looked up as he heard three sets of footsteps.

There was a gasp, "Oh, look at the Little One!"

"Akoya, hush, he's sleeping."

"Oh…"  
A small chuckle, "No need to be so uptight Kinshiro."

"Yes, of course, Arima."

"Ah yes, the Caerula Adamas…welcome." Gora smiled and Akoya walked over to Atsushi.

Akoya giggled and held his hair back as he looked at Yumoto and Ibushi walked to him.

Kinshiro watched them and smiled softly to himself.

-

Yumoto was two-years-old now, and the others had finally realized how much of a mother Atsushi actually was (they learned that when he was only a year old) towards Yumoto. Ryuu would relentlessly tease him and Io would scold Ryuu for being like that.

It never helped that En would tell Yumoto that Atsushi was his mama...much to Atsushi's dismay. In En's defense, he also lets Yumoto call him, Papa-En-chan or En-chan-papa.

Yumoto was already being eyed by many lords for their future children to marry. Gora didn't want that for his brother though, he wanted Yumoto to choose if he wanted a suitor or not.

Gora looked up as he heard footsteps, "Maximum Gorar…" a voice spoke and Gora looked up, "Ah yes, Lord Yuichi…and Lady Akiko."

Akiko smiled and patted a small boy forward. "Araki-chan…"

Gora smiled, "Who's this?"  
"This is our son, Araki…in the court he goes by Tungsten." Yuichi replied and Araki hid behind his mother's skirt.

"He's only a year older than your little brother." Akiko smiled and Araki watched as Gora gasped, "Is he now?"

He bent down to Araki's level, "Did you want to meet Yumoto?"

Araki raised an eyebrow and Akiko smiled, "Araki, you could show him your kitten, Hiroyuki."

Gora raised an eyebrow and Araki reveled a sleeping kitten on his shoulder. "Hiroyuki?"

"He's his guardian. Hiroyuki is around his age…does the prince not have one?" Yuichi asked and Gora shook his head. "No…not yet."

Araki looked at Gora and then put his face into Hiroyuki's lavender fur. "Mama…?"

"Yes, Araki?"  
He pulled out a pink wombat plushie, "I wanna give this to him…"

Akiko smiled, "Okay."  
"Would you like to hand it to him yourself?" She asked and Araki shook his head quickly, "N-no!"

"Araki, you should." Yuichi replied and Araki blushed as Gora held out his hand. "Don't worry, Yumoto is probably just with his guardian, Epinard."

Araki slowly nodded as his mother pushed him forward. "Don't worry."

"Vesta, can you please take Tungsten to Yumoto?" Gora asked and Ryuu grinned, "Of course!"

Araki looked at Ryuu as Ryuu grabbed his hand. "Yumoto will be with Epinard right now." He bowed at his parents, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Akiko smiled as she watched her son follow the Battle Lover to Yumoto.

"Mama, another?" Two-year-old Yumoto asked as he pointed at a plate filled with rice balls, and Atsushi smiled, "Yes, you can have another."

He handed Yumoto another rice ball and looked up as he saw Ryuu. "Yes, Ryuu?"

"Epinard, this boy is Lord Yuichi and Lady Akiko's son. He wanted to meet Yumoto." Ryuu explained and Araki looked at them, "Mama? Are you his mama?" He asked and Atsushi smiled as he shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I'm one of his four guardians."

Araki blinked in confusion and Yumoto looked at him. "Hi!" he gasped and kicked his feet, "Mama, down!"

Atsushi smiled and put him out of his high chair. "Little One, I'm not your mama."

Yumoto pouted, "But Papa-En-chan says so!"

Atsushi sighed as he shook his head…he'd talk with En later.

Yumoto ran over to Araki and held out his hand. "I'm Yumoto!"

Araki backed up slightly, "I-I'm A-Araki…"

Yumoto giggled as he held out his panda plushie. "This is Colonel Panda!"

Araki turned red and Yumoto held out a rice ball. "Food? Mama says an-chan made!"

Araki nodded and took it. "T-thanks…"

Yumoto grinned as Araki ate it and gasped as he saw Hiroyuki. "Kitty!"

"Oh…this is my friend, Hiroyuki…"

"Oh! Cool! Mama says I has a wombat!"

Araki gasped, "Really?!" He eyed the wombat toy and hid it again.

Atsushi looked at the toy in his hand. "Araki-kun, is that for Yumoto?"

Araki nodded, "Y-yes…"

Atsushi smiled as Araki handed it to him, "T-tell him it's from me…please."

Atsushi nodded and Yumoto watched Akiko walk in. "Araki, darling. We need to go."

"Go? Mama, why he leaving?"

Araki looked down, "My own mama says I have to go. Bye-bye Yumo-chan…"

"Bye-bye?"

Araki looked at him, "Your mama has something from me for you."

Yumoto frowned and quickly hugged him. "Bye-bye Ara-chan…come back please."

Araki blushed and Akiko picked him up. "Goodbye Prince Yumoto, I'll make sure Araki comes back again."

Yumoto nodded and smiled, "Bye-bye!" He waved at them until they left.

Yumoto yawned, "Up, mama, up! Tired!"

Atsushi sighed as he picked Yumoto up, "I'm still not your real mama…" he watched as Yumoto yawned again and fell asleep on his chest. "Although…I wouldn't mind…" Atsushi whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Threats

Chapter 2: Threats

Ryuu looked up as he heard shuffling from the young prince's room. He smiled to himself as he realized that someone was waking him up.

"C'mon Yumoto..." A voice said sweetly and Ryuu giggled as he heard a reply, "Noooooooooo."

Io looked at Ryuu, "I don't know why he doesn't ever want to wake up."

Yumoto was now three years old, his vocabulary was becoming larger, but he was still in his phase of calling Atsushi 'mama'.

Ryuu laughed, "He's a teenager stuck in a three-year-old's body." The two smiled and they looked up as they heard footsteps walking in.

"Atsushi-kun, is he awake?" Ryuu asked and Atsushi nodded. "Somewhat."

The young prince was still half asleep on Atsushi's shoulder and he was holding his pink wombat plushie. "Yumoto...you need to wake up." Atsushi said softly and Yumoto shook his head. "No mama..."

Atsushi slowly put Yumoto down and smiled, "Yumo-chan. You need to get ready to practice. Gora wants you to start your training."

"Why mama?"

"Because!" Ryuu interrupted, "You're the next God of Love! You have to know how to fight!"

Yumoto began to pout as he put his plushie on the table and then put his head on it. "Too tired..."

Atsushi smiled a gentle smile, that Ryuu noted was one of the things Atsushi was famous for.

En walked in and Yumoto yawned.

En looked at him and sighed. "Yumoto, your brother has to go somewhere…"

"A-An-chan?" He frowned, "Where…?"

En looked at Atsushi and Atsushi looked down, "N-nowhere Little One…"

Yumoto looked away and stood up quickly. "An-chan!" He screamed as he ran out, trying to find his brother.

"Little One!" Io yelled and he along with Ryuu ran after him.

"Io!"  
"Ryuu!"

Yumoto was five-years-old when the threat from Hireashi became noticed.

Kinshiro sighed, "At-chan told me of a threat..."

"A threat you say?" Ibushi asked and Kinshiro nodded.

He looked up as Akoya sat down. "Yes, glad you could join us Gero-kun."

Akoya looked at them, "Now what about this 'threat'?"

Kinshiro sighed again, "Well, At-chan said that a demon has threatened the heir..."

Ibushi looked at Kinshiro, "What? Then why is he still able to run around without supervision?"

"Well, the demon isn't strong enough to attack just yet..."

"So why aren't his guardians with him?" Akoya asked and Kinshiro shrugged, "I don't know."

Ibushi looked up and sighed. "We shouldn't focus on this right now. Little One is around…and we're still not supposed to be seen by him."

Yumoto frowned in his sleep as he tossed around. The five-year-old whimpered and clutched onto his wombat plushie harder. He frowned, "D-don't hurt me…!" He hissed in his sleep.

A figure appeared beside the small boy. _"Shhh…"_ the figure spoke and a white gloved hand laid on his head. _"Little One...don't cry...I won't let him touch you…"_

Yumoto's eyes popped open, "ATSUSHI-SENPAI!" He screamed and footsteps came running into his room and the figure disappeared quickly. "Little One!?"

"FISH! FISH! EVIL!" Yumoto screamed, "DEMON! DEMON!"

"Demon? Fish…? Evil…?" Atsushi gasped and En frowned, "Could it be…?"

Ryuu gasped, "Io…?"

Io paled, "W…we need to talk to Gora-san…"

Yumoto looked at them in confusion.

Ibushi looked at Akoya, "Little One had a nightmare…of Hireashi?"

Akoya nodded, "Io ran to Gora and I overheard him telling him."

Ibushi looked down, "Little One shouldn't know anything about him…is that how you learned about the demon's name?"

Akoya nodded again, "Yes…Ibushi, we need to show ourselves to him!"

Kinshiro shook his head, "No! We are under strict rules to not let him see us until he is older."

Akoya looked down, "Kinshiro, I know…but he…"  
"But nothing, Akoya…in a few years we'll be able to see him."

Ibushi nodded, "I'm sorry Akoya…"

Yumoto frowned as he was walking to Gora after he finished his lessons for the day, he raised an eyebrow as a man with long pink hair walked passed him.

When Yumoto turned around to see who it was, the person was gone.

The five-year-old sighed, that kept happening to him…first it was a man with short white hair, and then a man with dark green hair had done the same thing! Who were these people?!

He walked to Gora, "An-chan…who was the person with pink hair?"

Gora gasped, "Who? I don't know anyone with pink hair."

Yumoto pouted, "Are you sure, An-chan?"

Gora nodded, "Yes. You must be tired, go lay down."

Yumoto crossed his arms, "I'm not sleepy, I'm hungry!"

Gora smiled, "Are you?"

Yumoto nodded, "YES!"  
Gora nodded again, "Okay." He pulled out a rice ball and Yumoto gasped as he began to drool.

Gora chuckled and handed Yumoto the rice ball. Yumoto smiled, "Thank you!" He ran out and sat down to eat it.

As he ate it, he watched the man with white hair walk out of Atsushi's room. "Who are you…?" He thought and decided to follow him by crawling.

He frowned as the man walked into a door he had never seen before. Yumoto gasped as he opened it and the door disappeared as soon as it appeared.

The five-year-old ran to where the door was and frowned as he put his hand there. He frowned and Atsushi looked at him, "Little One…what did you see?"

"N-nothing!"  
"Yumoto…forget you saw him…"

"But I did see him! Who was he!?"

"Little One, enough!"

"But Atsushi-senpai!"

"No buts Yumoto."

"When will I meet him!?"

Atsushi sighed, "On your birthday…"

The five-year-old smiled, "Good because my birthday is in two days!"

Atsushi smiled, "Yes, it is."

-

Kinshiro sighed, "At-chan said that when the heir turns six, we can meet him…"

Akoya gasped, "So in two days?! Oh, I can't wait to meet him!"

Ibushi smiled, "Yes…hopefully he'll be happy."

Kinshiro sighed again, "He followed me, I heard At-chan talking to him."

Akoya smiled, "I haven't seen him since he was a baby…I hope he's not a brat since Zaou-kun has been raising him!"

Ibushi laughed, "Akoya, I don't think he'll be a brat. He seems very sweet."

Akoya nodded, "Yeah…I guess."

Kinshiro looked at them, "We should prepare for meeting him then."

"Of course." Ibushi agreed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Caerula Adamas

Chapter 3: The Caerula Adamas!

Yumoto smiled as he woke up, Atsushi was laying out his clothes and smiled, "Good morning, Little One…"

Yumoto giggled, "It's my birthday today!"

Atsushi nodded, "Yes, it is. After breakfast your brother has a surprise for you."

Yumoto gasped, "Does he!?"

Atsushi nodded again, "And so do I."

Yumoto grinned and Atsushi began to help the now six-year-old get dressed.

Yumoto ran to his brother after he ate breakfast, "An-chan! An-chan!"

Gora smiled and watched as Yumoto sat down in front of him, "Atsushi-senpai says you have something for me!"

Gora nodded, "That I do Yumoto." He pulled out a some-what large wrapped present and Yumoto's red eyes widened.

"Go ahead, open it." He smiled and his four Battle Lover guardians watched the six-year-old tear into it. He gasped as a pink animal stuck its head out.

Yumoto gasped as it cleared its throat. "Is that a wombat…?" Ryuu whispered and the animal gasped, "What!? No! I'm not a wombat!"

Yumoto's eyes widened, "Wombat!" The animal looked at the young god and sniffed him.

Yumoto giggled and grabbed him. "Wom-san, Wom-san~!" He sang and Wombat blushed as he was cuddled.

"Yumoto, Wombat is your animal guardian."

Yumoto raised an eyebrow and Wombat jumped to him, "Yumoto…?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes, that's my name!"

Wombat frowned at him and Ryuu smiled, "Wom-san, huh?"

* * *

Yumoto hid behind his wombat plushie as Atsushi introduced the white haired, green eye man in front of him.

"This is my friend, Kinshiro, but you may call him Aurite. He's the leader of the Caerula Adamas."

"Kero?" Yumoto asked.

"No, no, Yumoto, it's not a frog." Atsushi laughed and Yumoto nodded.

Kinshiro looked at him, "Dear Prince Yumoto, it's an honor to meet you…the next God of Love…"

Yumoto frowned as Kinshiro grabbed his hand and held it briefly. "I feel like you will be very powerful one day…"

"Really?"  
"Really."

* * *

Io, Ryuu, and Yumoto were heading to his lessons when a man with long pink hair walked by and bumped into Ryuu.

"Damn you Gero-kun!" Ryuu yelled and Io covered Yumoto's ears, "RYUU! Don't curse around him!"

Yumoto raised an eyebrow as Io uncovered his ears.

The pink haired man smiled at him, "Hello, my name is Gero Akoya…I'm actually Perlite, the third and final Caerula Adamas member."

"Third? I've only met one…" Yumoto pouted and Akoya smiled. "You'll meet the second member soon enough."

He looked at Yumoto, "Little One…you're a fluffhead now…" He giggled, "Fluffhead…I'll call you that now."

Yumoto looked at him, "H-huh?!"

* * *

Yumoto gasped as two boys laughed at him,

"You're not Maximum Gorar's brother!" A boy sneered, and Yumoto gasped, "I am too!"

"If you truly are the next God of Love, then why don't you transform into your true form!"

"H-huh? T-true form?" Yumoto spoke and the boy laughed, "He doesn't even know what that is!"

Yumoto gasped and felt tears forming, he gasped as he heard Io and Ryuu yelling for him

"Prince Yumoto!" Vesta yelled "Little One!" Sulfur gasped, "Where are you?"

"Oh no!" Another boy gasped and they ran off.

Yumoto picked up his wombat plushie and began to cry as he ran off.

"Yumoto!" Vesta gasped as the six-year-old ran past him and ran off towards the castle where his brother was.

He ran into the castle and ran by Gora's room when he saw a pure white door. He froze and gasped as he saw it. He walked forward to it and slowly opened it.

His eyes widened as he saw a tall figure standing there. He gasped and hid behind the door frame. "Little One?" a man's voice asked and Yumoto watched as the figure knelt in front of him. "Hello…dear Prince Yumoto, future God of Love…"

Yumoto looked at him and giggled as the man grabbed his hand, "I am Argent…the second member of the Caerula Adamas…"

Yumoto felt an instant bond with this man and smiled as the man replied, "But you may call me by my other name, Arima Ibushi."

"Now, Little One, why were you crying?" Ibushi asked and Yumoto looked down. "T-These two boys were s-saying that-that I-I wasn't a-an-chan's brother…"

Ibushi gasped, "What?"

"T-they said I wasn't because I-I hadn't h-had a true form…"

"Now dear Little One, you haven't awakened Scarlet yet, because now is not the time for which you are needed."

* * *

Yumoto frowned in his sleep and the six-year-old tossed and turned…

 _"Scarlet…your brother is ours!"_

 _"No!" A man who looked like Yumoto screamed, "He's my brother! You can't take him!"_

 _"Future God of Love, look around!" The voice laughed, "Your guardians are dead, they died protecting you."_

 _"N-NO! You're lying! I'll bring them back!"_

 _"You will awaken and die!" the voice laughed and Scarlet growled, "I will never let you kill me…!"_

 _"Scarlet…you will never get the throne…"_  
 _"Shut up!" Ibushi's voice yelled, "Little One! You must not listen to your dream! Your destiny is to save the world, do not let Hireashi or whatever this demon is tell you otherwise!"_

 _Scarlet nodded, "Of course…"_

 _Yumoto frowned as he looked at Scarlet who walked over to him. "Little One…when you wake up from sleep, you need to tell Atsushi or Kinshiro…they must know of this threat!"_

* * *

Ibushi frowned as Kinshiro looked at him, "Scarlet…? Is that his true form?"  
"Yes…these kids told the heir that Scarlet is him…this has caused something to awaken in him…"

Ibushi gasped, "L-like what?"  
"He's having more nightmares about Hireashi…"

Ibushi looked down and frowned…he didn't know what to do…what could you do?


	4. Chapter 4: Return of Araki

Chapter 4: Return of Araki

"Now, Yumoto can you name all of us and what Gods we are?" Io asked and Yumoto nodded, "Yeah!"

Io smiled, "Good, this is part of your test…if you mess up greatly, your score will be impacted."

Yumoto nodded again, "Yes, I know Io-senpai. Formal or non-formal names?"  
"Formal, please. You need to know this in the court."

"Okay! I, Scarlet am the future God of Love, and the God of Light, Cerulean is the God of Water, Epinard is the God of Wind, you, Sulfur are the God of Earth, and Vesta is the God of Fire."

"Good, now onto the Caerula Adamas."

"Aurite is the God of Wisdom, Argent is the God of Protection, and Perlite is the God of Time and Beauty."

"Correct!" Io smiled, "Your score is perfect…now…about your language grade…"

* * *

"Dadacha how can we get rid of that brat?"

"Haru-chan…"

Haruhiko scoffed, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was actually a seventeen-year-old and he just transformed into a twelve-year-old to be mean to Yumoto.

He looked at him as Dadacha gulped, "Th-The current God of Love's father…the past God of Love i-is there-dacha!"

Akihiko growled, "I don't care if his mother were there! Just get rid of him!"

"But how?!" Haruhiko screamed and Dadacha whimpered as Akihiko picked him up. "Dadacha please, we need to get rid of him!"

Dadacha looked down, "We can't-dacha! His father, Yukiteru-sama is very strong-dacha!"

"Fine!" Haruhiko screeched, "We'll send someone else then!"

* * *

Yumoto sighed as his father walked in, he was eleven-years-old. Nothing really happened between the ages of eight to ten, besides Yumoto studying.

"Papa..." He whispered and Yukiteru looked down at him. "Gora has told me about some boys picking on you. Have they not?"

Yumoto nodded slowly, "Yes papa...they have."

"And yet, you don't fight back?"

"N-no papa..."

Yukiteru sighed, "Yumoto, when you are the God of Love you need to know when to fight!"

"I know papa..."

Yukiteru looked away from his youngest and sighed, "Yumoto..."

"Yes, papa?"

"Have your studies been going well?"

"Y-yes."

"Yumoto, don't lie to me."

"I'm not papa!" Yumoto cried and Yukiteru sighed again, "You need to try harder."

Yumoto gasped, "Y-yes papa..." he looked down as tears filled his eyes _"I'll never make you happy will I, papa?"_

* * *

"Yukiteru-sama?" Haruhiko asked, "Lord Yukiteru?"

"Never call him that-dacha! He'll get angry! Always call him Yukiteru-sama!"

Akihiko smirked, "We don't want to get him angry, Haru. I have a good idea..."

"And what is that?"

"Well..." He looked down, "I don't know..."

Haruhiko frowned, "Dammit...I want him gone!"

"We can easily curse him!"  
"No Aki, that's stupid! Gora-san would never love us then!"

"True…"

* * *

Yumoto cried out as he hit the ground, "Get back up!" Yukiteru yelled, "Your training isn't done yet!"

"Y-yes papa!" He replied and stood up shakily, the eleven-year-old was determined to make his father proud!

Yukiteru smiled, "Good Yumoto! Come at me!"

Yumoto nodded and ran at his father with his makeshift love stick. Yukiteru grabbed his love stick and frowned, "You were too late. The enemy would hurt you now."

Yumoto looked down, "Y-yes papa…"

Yukiteru sighed, "Just go back inside…we're done for the day."

Yumoto looked down as he walked away and rubbed at his eyes. "I never make you happy…"

"Yumoto?" Gora's voice asked, "Are you okay?"  
Yumoto looked up at him, "A-An-chan…"  
Gora put a hand on his head.

"Did papa do something?"  
Yumoto looked away, "Why can't I make papa proud?"

Gora sighed, "You do…"  
"No I don't!"

Gora sighed, "Yumoto…your birthday is coming up again…"

"I know…"  
"Well, do you remember your friend, Araki?"

Yumoto gasped, "Yes!"

"Well, I talked to his mother, Lady Akiko, she is bringing him over to your party."

Yumoto's face beamed, "Thank you an-chan!"

Gora smiled and Yumoto hugged him.

"Mama?" Thirteen-year-old Araki asked and his mother smiled, "Araki, dear, are you ready to see the heir?"

"Does he even remember me, mama?"  
"Yes, I asked his brother and he does."

Araki smiled and Hiroyuki walked in, "Lady Akiko, should I be my cat form?"

"Yes, the little prince will love to see you."

Hiroyuki smiled and Araki giggled as Hiroyuki turned back into a cat.

He ran to Araki and meowed. "Lord Tungsten, don't worry!"

Yumoto sighed as Atsushi held his hand, "Atsushi-senpai, will he be here any faster?"

"Now, now, he'll be here as fast as he can."

Yumoto sighed more and he gasped as he heard footsteps, the now twelve-year-old smiled. "Ara-I mean…Lord Tungsten…hello."

Araki bit his lip and Yumoto giggled, "Why are you silent? Am I so amazing that you have no words left?"

Araki blushed and Atsushi gasped, "Prince Scarlet, please!"

"Scarlet?" Akiko asked and Atsushi nodded, "He has awakened…well…his future self has shown himself…"

Akiko looked at him in confusion and Atsushi looked at her, "Lady Akiko…I will tell you more about it in private…" He turned to Yumoto, "Prince Scarlet, go play with Lord Tungsten."

Akiko watched her son and Yumoto run off and she looked at Atsushi. "Epinard…what happened?"

"T-The young prince when he was six…he…something strange happened with him."

"What do you mean?"

"He…he wasn't himself, Lady Akiko. He began to panic when these boys threatened to take his brother from him. He screamed and an energy field began to appear around him…we couldn't calm him down or touch him."

Akiko's eyes widened and Atsushi continued, "Then a figure appeared in front of him and touched his head and told him that it was okay…then Yumoto began to calm down. Aurite, the God of Wisdom told us that was Scarlet…his future self."

Akiko nodded, "What happened after that?"

Atsushi looked down, "He…he passed out…the heir almost died."

Akiko gasped, "Oh my!"

Atsushi nodded, "I know…but please don't mention this around him. Maximum Gorar has told us never to talk about it when he is around."

"Of course…"

* * *

Yumoto giggled as he and Araki talked. "Lord Tungsten, I'm glad to see you again!"

Araki blushed and Hiroyuki smiled "Prince Scarlet, we're glad to be here!"

Yumoto smiled and Atsushi walked in, "Yumoto, dear…it's getting late…"

Yumoto looked down, "Yes Atsushi-senpai…"

He looked at Araki and held his hand out. "Please don't forget me…" He smiled and Araki took his hand and shook it, "Of course…I'll never forget you, Prince Scarlet." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Step-In Mother

Chapter 5: Step-In Mother

Thirteen-year-old Yumoto ran to Atsushi, "Senpai! Senpai!"

"Yes, Yumoto?"

"Where is my real mother?"

Atsushi gasped, "I-I…I don't know."

"Yes you do! I remember her! She had long orange hair like an-chan's! Where is she?!"

"Little One…I don't know. I promise, I've basically been your step-in mother since you were born…"

"Then where is she?"

"Yumoto, your parents were killed by Hireashi…that's what Gora-san told me…"

"But…but papa is here!"

"I know…that's why I wonder if your mother was a mortal."

"N-no! A mortal can't give birth to a god, Io-senpai told me!"

Atsushi looked at him, "Yumoto, I don't know where she is…" he looked away, "I've never minded being your step-in mother though."

The thirteen-year-old looked at Atsushi with tears in his eyes and Atsushi looked at him again, "Yumoto, please…I…I wish I could help you."

"I-It's okay, Atsushi-senpai…"

Atsushi brought him into a hug and sobs shook through the young god.

"Yumoto…it's okay…" he whispered, "It'll be okay…"

* * *

 _Atsushi was holding the 1-year-old heir and smiled softly at him when Yukiteru walked in._

 _"Epinard…" Yukiteru frowned, "My wife…she's gone now…and I've seen how well you take care of Yumoto."_

 _"Yes, Yukiteru-sama, what are you trying to say?" Atsushi asked and Yukiteru smiled, "I'm asking if you would like being his…step-in parent."_

 _Atsushi smiled, "Of course I will…"_

 _Yukiteru nodded, "Thank you…"_

* * *

Yumoto sighed as he laid in his bed and his eyes widened as he saw a person standing at the edge of his bed. "AN-CHA-!" He cried but a hand clamped down onto his mouth. Yumoto's muffled screams filled the room as he tried to kick his attacker.

The young god's eyes widened as another person walked over and held a syringe up and he screamed louder and began to struggle more.

He tried to break free and he yelped as he felt the needle go into his arm.

The person dropped him and Yumoto moaned in pain as he tried to crawl away. "A-an-chan…!" He whimpered and his eyes slid shut as his world became dark…

Yumoto woke up tied to a chair and gasped as he looked around, "W-where…where am I?!"

"Welcome future God of Love…" A man's voice spoke and Yumoto gasped, "Wh-who are you!?"

"I am Lord Takumi, I know your father."

Yumoto looked at him, "Why did you take me?!"

Takumi grabbed Yumoto's chin "Your father has angered me…"

Yumoto frowned, "So?! You kidnapped me and put this weird thing in me!"

Takumi smirked, "I just want your powers."

"Powers?" The thirteen-year-old asked and Takumi smiled, "Oh wait, you don't remember what happened to you, do you?"

Yumoto shook his head and Takumi added, "No matter…"

Yumoto looked at him, "Wait…did…did you take my mama?"

"Your mother?"

"Yes! Where is she?!"

"I didn't take your mother."

Yumoto growled and gasped out as Takumi grabbed his arm. "Your mother and father's love annoyed me though. I loved your mother and she married Yukiteru instead!"

"My papa and mama loved each other! If someone loves another then let them do what they want!"

Takumi growled at him, "What is your name…? I went to your party when you were born but I became annoyed when your mother showed you off…"

"My name is Yumoto!"

"Yumoto, huh? Well, what would you learn that I have your mother?" Takumi asked and Yumoto gasped, "D-do you!?"

"I might…but I'll only let you see her if you do me one favor…"

"W-what is it?"

"You give me what I want."

"I can't! Argent told me to never let anyone have my powers!"

"Then I'll take them from you."

"What…?" Yumoto asked and Takumi sighed, "Then I'll have to force you, now won't I…?"

Yumoto looked at him and tears sprang into his eyes as Takumi grabbed something.

"P-please…don't hurt me!" He screamed and Takumi smirked as Yumoto began to panic. The thirteen-year-old looked around and Takumi spoke, "Your brother will hate to know that you lost her again too…"

Takumi walked over to Yumoto and held up a dagger, "Once I get your powers, your father will have no heir…"

Yumoto gasped and he began to cry. Takumi gasped as a red aura surrounded the young god and a figure appeared out of it. Yumoto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head fell limply forward.

"Leave him alone…you cannot have his powers!"

"Who are you!?"

"I am him, and he is me. I am Scarlet, his true form! Where is his mother?!"

"She is trapped, and will forever be trapped."

"Give her back…give her back now!" Scarlet screamed "Give her back to Yukiteru-sama!"

"Never, Scarlet…now give me your powers!"

"No. Besides, the Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas are here…"

Takumi growled and Scarlet's figure disappeared as Takumi held his hand out towards Yumoto.

Yumoto gasped out as his eyes slightly opened…he felt weak... "K-K-Kurou Hara-Sensei…I-I need him…" he whispered and he coughed slightly.

He felt himself getting heavy and Takumi untied him. "Yumoto…give up."

"I-I…" he whispered, "I-I need CERULEAN!"

As soon as he yelled that he fell out of the chair as his guardians appeared along with the Caerula Adamas.

"Little One!" Argent gasped and ran to Yumoto, who was now unconscious again. Cerulean looked at Takumi, "Lord Takumi…why did you kidnap the heir?"

Takumi laughed, "Cerulean, I just wanted to know who this…child…was."

Argent grabbed Yumoto and Epinard stopped him, "I'll take him…"

Argent nodded and Takumi watched as the Battle Lovers left without yelling at him or anything.

A smirk formed on Takumi's face and he heard, "Father?"

"Yes Katashi?"

"Who was that boy…?"

"Yumoto…the future God of Love. But pay no attention to him, Katashi…he will be important later…"

"Oh…Yuudai, come on…let's go back to my room." Katashi spoke and Yuudai smiled, "Of course!"

Takumi looked up…Yukiteru would be furious with him…too bad he had a trick up his sleeve…


	6. Chapter 6: Takumi and Katashi

Chapter 6: Takumi and Katashi

Yumoto tossed and turned in his sleep and whimpered, "N-no!" he cried…

 _"My Red Angel…Lord Tungsten is no good for you!"_

 _Yumoto looked at him, "What?! I don't even know you!" He cried out as the person roughly grabbed his arms. "L-let go of me! Lord Tungsten wasn't chosen for me. He wasn't even my suitor originally!"_

 _"Lord Tungsten is nothing! I'd be more of a husband to you than Lord Tungsten will ever be!" He yelled and Yumoto looked at him, "I actually love him! Lord Tungsten is kind to me and nothing like you!"_

 _"Then die!"_

Yumoto's eyes popped open and he sat up quickly, he panted and looked around. He sighed and turned to Wombat, who was asleep still. He grabbed him and looked down and tried to fall back asleep.

-

Takumi looked up as Katashi walked in, "Father, the future God of Love keeps staying in my head."

"Does he, Katashi?" Takumi asked and Katashi nodded.

The fourteen-year-old looked at his dark-curly-haired father, who had dark red eyes, "Yes, and I want him!"

"Now, now, Katashi…he is already betrothed."  
"W-what? No! I want him, father! Give him to me!"

"Katashi! He is betrothed to Prince Tungsten."

Katashi stomped his foot, "Father! I want him!"

"Katashi! I know…and I want his powers." A smirk formed on Takumi's face, "And I shall get him…"

Yumoto sighed as he looked at Ibushi as he sat in the mortal door room, "Ibu-chan-senpai…I keep having strange dreams…"

"What are they about, Little One…?"

"I…I keep getting killed…and a man keeps hurting me…and then it's two twins…"

Ibushi frowned, "how strange…can you tell me one of them?"

Yumoto nodded, "Well you see…"

 _Scarlet looked at the twins in front of him, one held up large scissors used for cutting bonsai plants and the other held up a large staff that was shaped similarly to a calligraphy pen._

 _The one with the staff smirked as Scarlet was pushed down by the other. "Kill him Aki! Kill him!"_

 _Scarlet was about to turn around when he felt a force hit him in the chest. He coughed and looked down, the staff had been shoved into his chest and the pointed edge was out. As it was pulled out, Scarlet fell_ forward..

"And that's how it ended…" Yumoto explained and Ibushi frowned, "Little One…it's an omen…you…you shouldn't leave the palace now…"

Yumoto frowned, "B-but…"

Ibushi walked to him and sighed, "I'm sorry."  
Yumoto shook his head, "No!" Then he ran out.

-

"Dadacha…a man named Takumi is here…" Akihiko spoke and Dadacha gasped, "He's a lord! Let him in-dacha!"

Akihiko nodded and opened the door.

Takumi smiled, "Hello, VEPPer…I am here to talk to you about the damn heir."

"Sorry." Haruhiko explained, "We don't work with people."

Takumi's smile faltered and growled, "Fine…but one day you shall face the wrath of my son…"

Takumi turned away and walked off.

Haruhiko growled, "What did he mean by that…?"  
Akihiko shrugged, "I'm not sure…but we need to get rid of the heir before his powers awaken!"

"Don't worry my twins-dacha. The God of Love-dacha and his brother won't live for much longer-dacha." Dadacha smirked.

-

Takumi sighed, he needed to get rid of the heir quickly…but how?

He eyed a leather-bound book and picked it up. He gasped as it flew open by itself and it turned to a page. A beam of light shot up and Takumi smirked as a figure appeared.

 _"Lord Takumi..."_ It spoke and Takumi smiled, "Yes, Lord Hireashi?"

The figure smirked at him _. "This is only my shadow form…kill mortals for me, then I will be here fully. I need sacrifices, Lord Takumi."_

Takumi bowed slightly, "Of course…and I will get them."

Hireashi's shadow smiled, "Maximum Gorar will be destroyed for sealing me away! The Gods of Love will not be alive any longer!"

-  
Screams filled the palace, Yumoto was in his bedroom as he clutched the ground. A beam of light shot up from him.

He had tears falling from his eyes as pain filled his body. He didn't notice his guardians running in. "YUMOTO!" Four voices cried and Atsushi grabbed Yumoto.

"D-Demon!" Yumoto screamed, "Demon! DEATH! DARKNESS!"

As he screamed this, Gora and Hashibiro ran in. "Yumoto?" Gora asked and Yumoto looked at him, "D-demon…mortal world…in danger!"

Gora frowned, "What? Yumoto, who is the demon?"  
Yumoto clutched his chest and screamed out in pain, "H-H-…Hireashi…"

As he spoke this, his eyes rolled to the back of his head…the pain being too much for Yumoto to handle.

-

"Maximum Gorar…Hireashi is back again! Your brother is in danger." Hashibiro spoke and Gora sighed, "I know!" He yelled, "Sensei, Yumoto is only fourteen and here he is about to die!"

Hashibiro sighed, "Yes I know…"  
"No! Yumoto is hurt!"

"Then I'll force Scarlet to awaken!"

"How?"

"Just watch." Hashibiro replied and walked away. Gora followed and they walked to Yumoto's room.

The heir was fast asleep and Hashibiro looked at him.

"Scarlet! Awaken!" He yelled and the blue heart on his chest began to glow and Yumoto's eyes popped open.

He screamed as he clutched his chest. "N-no-no!"

"Scarlet, come out!"  
Yumoto screamed loudly and began to glow. "He's awakening."

Yumoto stopped glowing abruptly and his eyes slid shut. Gora gasped, "He's not moving sensei!"

Hashibiro frowned and Gora ran out yelling for Kurou Hara…he couldn't let Yumoto die from this!


	7. Chapter 7: The Twin Gods

Chapter 7: The Twin Gods

Kurou Hara ran into Yumoto's room, panting. The God of Health was always the choice for Gora when Yumoto was sick or hurt.

Kurou was always nervous about helping the God of Love and the God of Light because if he messed up he would be on the bad side of Gora.

Kinshiro looked at him, "Maximum Gorar is waiting for you…"  
Kurou nodded and walked into Yumoto's room, he bit his lip as he eyed the young heir. The young God of Light was pale in the face and Gora was constantly hovering over him as Atsushi dabbed his head with a damp cloth.

Kurou walked up to him and began to help him, he smiled to himself as the color flushed back into Yumoto's face.

Atsushi smiled and Kurou bowed as he left.

-

"God of the Moon…" Takumi spoke, "I would like to work with you still."

"What?" Akihiko growled, "How did you know…?"  
"What, that you were the Moon God?" Takumi smirked "The God of Light had lessons about you and your brother…and about how you basically disappeared from sight…yet…you tease him at the palace."

Haruhiko frowned at him, "I don't refer to myself as the God of the Sun nor the Sun God. I refuse to work with the heir and all I want is his brother!"

Takumi frowned, "So you both have basically turned away from the other Gods?"

"Yes! In fact, we work with Dadacha…who is related to the demon, Lord Zundar." Akihiko explained.

"So, two gods have gone rouge now…and you're working with a demon?" Takumi repeated and Haruhiko smiled, "Yes! We will finally get rid of that dumb Hakone Yumoto and have our idol, Maximum Gorar!"

Akihiko turned to Haruhiko, "Why are we even telling him this?"  
Haruhiko gasped, "Yeah…why are we?"

Takumi smirked and Katashi appeared beside his father, "Father…the heir is awake again…our little thing of controlling Hashibiro failed."

Takumi frowned and Haruhiko smirked, "Hah! This is just proving that we, the VEPPer will get rid of him!"

"Katashi, I have one other trick…and it involves Lord Hireashi…"

"Wait…Hireashi?" Akihiko gasped, "If you get rid of him using Hireashi, we'll all die!" He yelled and Haruhiko growled, "Aki, I'll get rid of him! We, the VEPPer, won't allow you to get Hireashi!"

Takumi smirked and quickly teleported away with Katashi. Haruhiko clutched at his head. "W-why did I want to stop him?! W-why?! I hate Hakone Yumoto!"

Akihiko ran over to Haruhiko, "H-Haru, are you okay?"  
"Y-yes! I'm so confused…why did I want to help him?"  
Akihiko frowned, "I did too…" he looked down as Dadacha spoke, "My twins, it's just your old god-selves wanting to help the heir-dacha…don't listen to that urge!"

They nodded, "Yes…we won't let that stop us now!"

Ibushi, the God of Protection and Akoya, the God of Time and Beauty sighed as they looked at Yumoto. Yumoto was sitting in the room of the mortal door and looked up.

"A-Argent…" He whispered, tears breaking his voice, "W-Will…will my powers ever come?"

Akoya gasped…he had never seen Yumoto upset before. Ibushi walked over to him and wiped the tears away, "Yes…they will soon, Little One…"

"B-But my powers didn't even show up when I was born!" He looked down, "That's why papa doesn't believe in me!"

Akoya frowned and bent down in front of him, "Fluffhead, I can see forward in time…and I can see you getting your powers at the age of fifteen."

Yumoto gasped, "R-really?!"  
Akoya nodded, "Yes…now dinner is ready."

Yumoto nodded and ran out.

"Ibushi...the Gods of the Sun and Moon are making themselves noticed again. They are after Fluffhead, in fact, they are the twins harassing him!"

Ibushi frowned, "Sol and Luna were banished many years ago! They were banished before Scarlet was born, for they were threatening to kill him when his mother first announced him!"

Akoya nodded and gasped as Kinshiro spoke, "Yes, and Sol and Luna are now working with Dadacha, who is a demon and is the younger brother of Zundar."

Akoya frowned, "What are you saying, Aurite?"  
Kinshiro replied, "Our whole existence is in danger."  
"But Scarlet will not awaken until we are in real danger!" Ibushi replied, "The heir is too young to be Scarlet still."

The Caerula Adamas gasped as they heard laughter from one of the crystal walls.

"Look _Sol, they finally figured out our plan…"_

 _"Yes, Luna…"_

"You!" Kinshiro growled

 _"Ah, yes, the God of Wisdom…"_

"You will never get the heir nor will you end us!"

 _"Really,_ Aurite _? How can you be so sure?"_  
 _"Yeah, and besides, Lord Takumi and his son are now sacrificing mortals to_ Hireashi _…and will be leaving your little_ heir _for later…if you stop them. The_ heir _isn't going to be sacrificed until his next birthday…but who are we to tell you this?"_

Akoya froze as he began to see this happen…

 _Yumoto whimpered as the twins chained his wrists down and Kou smiled, "Scarlet, the demon lord will reign and you and your guardians will have failed their mission."_

 _Yumoto looked at him, "You can't kill me!"_  
 _"Too bad…you're the final sacrifice needed!" Kou growled and Yumoto looked at Masuya, "Please! My brother will give you whatever you want if you let go of me!"_

 _Kou rolled his eyes and pulled out a small book._ Yumoto's _eyes widened as he began to read from it. "STOP! STOP!"_

Akoya screamed as it ended, "A-Aurite, it-it's destiny now! It'll happen and we can't stop it!" He yelled, "Fluffhead is going to be sacrificed and we won't be able to stop it!"

Ibushi gasped and the two smirked at the three of them,

"Yes, Perlite, and we'll make sure that happens too!"

They disappeared and Akoya began to nervously play with his hair. "S-should we tell, Maximum Gorar?"  
"No." Kinshiro shook his head, "We need to let this happen then. Destiny is destiny. Just like it is destiny for Scarlet to reign as the God of Love."

Kinshiro smiled slightly as he made a small figure made of golden magic appear of Yumoto. "As you can see, he truly is our light of hope, Perlite. We are only his guardians in times of need…and his Battle Lover guardians will protect him."

Ibushi smiled, "Of course…"  
Now…they just needed to stop Takumi and Katashi.


	8. Chapter 8: Katashi and Yumoto

Chapter 8: Katashi and Yumoto

Yumoto teared up as he read a small letter from Araki,

 _Prince Scarlet_

 _My parents…were sacrificed to the demon_ Hireashi _…I am sorry to tell you this. I wish I could see you again. I am now working with him to save myself. Please forgive me…_

 _Tungsten_

"Yumoto?" En asked and Yumoto turned to him, "H-Hireashi killed Araki-kun's parents! He's working with him now!"

En frowned, "Yumoto…it'll be okay. I promise."

"B-but…"

"Don't cry…one day, you will destroy that demon and free him."

Yumoto nodded and rubbed the tears from his eyes, "Y-yes senpai…"

 _"Now, Yumoto…there were once Gods of the Moon and Sun." Io spoke and ten-year-old Yumoto cocked his head to the side, "Huh?"_

 _Ryuu nodded, "Yes…"_

 _Io continued, "Their names were Luna and Sol. Luna was the God of the Moon and could be rude at times, but he was kind to others."_

 _Ryuu smiled and added, "Then there was Sol, he was the God of the Sun. He is Luna's twin_ brother, _and could be very rude…together they were very powerful gods."_

 _"Like An-chan?"_

 _"Yes…did you know before your brother was the God of Love, that he was the God of War?" Ryuu asked and Yumoto gasped, "Wow! That's amazing!"_

 _Io nodded, "Yes, now you need to turn in your homework."_

 _"Yes, senpai."_

Yumoto sighed to himself as he stood on his balcony outside, looking at the stars. He thought to himself, "I hope an-chan can get rid of Hireashi…"

He sighed sadly and looked down…he swore he could hear someone. He shook his head, it was probably just Yukiteru or one of his guardians.

He sighed as he heard footsteps behind him, "Atsushi-senpai, could you get me a bottle of milk, please?" He asked, not turning around and frowned as the footsteps never walked away nor did the person speak.

He puffed his cheeks out and turned around, "Atsushi-senpa-!" He gasped out as he saw someone, "W-who are you and how did you get into my bedroom!?"

He frowned and gasped as the person grabbed his arm, "Hey! Let go!" Yumoto yelled, "You are not allowed here!"

The person covered his mouth and smirked, "My name is Katashi…you know my father, Takumi."

Yumoto gasped and tried to push him away. "Argent! I need help!" He thought and Katashi growled, "I killed your betrothed parents and he'll be dead too."

Yumoto stomped on his foot and bit his hand. He pushed him away and growled, "Lord Tungsten and I are not betrothed! He's alive, he's working with Hireashi now, thanks to you!"

Katashi smiled, "That means I could marry you then."

Yumoto laughed, "Yeah right! I won't marry you! You're evil and I will forget you after this!"

Katashi growled and grabbed Yumoto by the shoulders, "Fine…in fact you won't be able to…" He pushed Yumoto roughly and Yumoto screamed as he toppled over his balcony.

Katashi smirked and teleported away.

Yumoto cried out as he grabbed the bars and began to scream for help. "A-Atsu-mama! An-chan! SOMEONE!"

He tried to lift himself up but slipped. His eyes went wide as he lost his grip. "No!" He closed his eyes quickly and screamed. He gasped as someone grabbed his wrist.

"Prince Scarlet!" Kinshiro gasped, he held onto Yumoto's wrist tightly and tried to lift him up. "Y-Your majesty, I can't lift you!" He hissed and Yumoto cried out as he began to slip again.

Kinshiro gasped out as he felt an arm grab his shoulders, "Aurite, I'll save my brother."

Gora reached down and quickly grabbed Yumoto's other arm, "Aurite, let go of his wrist."

Kinshiro nodded and did as he was told. Yumoto whimpered as Gora lifted him up and tears flooded his eyes as he hugged him, "A-an-chan!"

"Yumoto, how did you fall?"

"S-some man…n-named Katashi appeared! I thought it was Ats-Epinard! Then he pushed me off after I said I something!"

Gora frowned, "Yumoto, you need to go to bed…I'll talk about this."

Yumoto nodded, "Yes an-chan…"

He went to his bed and Kinshiro left with Gora. Yumoto yawned as he fell asleep.

"We need to stop Takumi!" Kinshiro growled, "His son came last night and pushed the heir off his balcony!"

Ibushi nodded, "Yes and we, the Caerula Adamas need to stop them!"

Akoya turned to them, "We will…but once we do…the former Gods of the Sun and Moon will be here…then a new chapter of our lives will begin."

Kinshiro sighed, "If it is destiny, Perlite…then destiny shall occur. I've told you this before."

Akoya looked at him "Aurite…the heir's awakening will be a violent one…he will be ruling in an era of violence!"

Ibushi shook his head, "Perlite, if we must stop them and start this then we will! Scarlet is powerful and needs to awaken eventually!"

Akoya looked up, "The future God of Love will be great though…little Fluffhead will be powerful."

Tears filled Akoya's eyes, "Even though…" he sighed and muttered, "Crying isn't beautiful at all…" then added, "Even though his reign will be filled with darkness…"

Ibushi frowned, "Akoya, that may be the case…but…we'll be there for him, I promise." He looked up, "Now…to stop Takumi."

He looked up as he heard a loud scream and dropped his staff, that he only used when guarding the door. "Little One!" He pushed past Akoya and Kinshiro and ran to Yumoto's room.

He gasped as he ran into the room…it was a mess. He looked around, "Little One?!" he called and ran out, "Scarlet?! YUMOTO!? Where are you!?" He yelled and looked around more.

He ran to the throne room and bowed, "M-Maximum Gorar! Y-Your brother! I heard him screaming and I couldn't find him!"

Gora gasped and Hashibiro frowned. "What do you mean, Argent?"

"Did you not hear the screams?"

"No…"

Ibushi gasped, "He's gone! I-I looked for him and called for him! His room is a mess…I fear for his safety…"

Gora frowned, "Argent…get his guardians…they need to save him."

"Yes, sir!"

"Thank you, Lord Tungsten…" Takumi smirked as Tungsten carried an unconscious Yumoto.

Tungsten rolled his eyes, "Whatever…Lord Hireashi says if you mess this up, then you're dead."

Takumi smiled, "I won't fail him."

Tungsten looked at Yumoto "Yumoto…Scarlet…" He clutched at his head and turned away. Tungsten was only fifteen…almost sixteen…and the heir was fourteen…why was he working with Hireashi?

He glared at the demon and Hireashi smirked at him, "Tungsten…"

Tungsten shook his head, "I-I…I can't work with you anymore!" He screamed and his red eyes began to fade purple, "I quit Hireashi!" He ran out and clutched at his head tightly.

He gasped as a purple orb appeared in front of him, tears filled his eyes as his guardian, Hiroyuki appeared.

"H-Hiro-san!" He sobbed and held onto him tightly, "W-we have to warn Maximum Gorar!"

Hiroyuki nodded, "Hurry Ara-chan!"

The duo teleported away…they needed to tell the Caerula Adamas, Battle Lovers, and the current God of Love where Yumoto was…because Araki couldn't risk going back in there…


	9. Chapter 9: Prince Scarlet

Chapter 9: Prince Scarlet

Hireashi smiled at Takumi, "Lord Takumi…the best way to get rid of the heir is to let me kill him. Oh wait, I can't…you need to kill him for me and then I can rule!"

Takumi nodded and Katashi stood beside Yuudai.

Yuudai frowned and looked around, "H-hey…where did Lord Tungsten go?"

"Who cares." Katashi pouted, "I don't."

-  
Araki panted as he ran into the throne room, "M-Maximum Gorar…! I-I know where your brother is!"  
"Tungsten!? Yumoto said you were working with Hireashi!" Gora gasped out and Araki frowned.

"I-I was! I snapped out of it when I…I…I gave him to Takumi!" Araki cried, "I don't want him to die! I-I…I want him to rule!"

Gora nodded, "Don't worry…" he smiled, "We'll get him back."

He looked up and called for the Battle Lovers.

"Yes, Maximum Gorar?" En bowed, "What is it?"  
"My brother was kidnapped and I need you all to go to Lord Takumi's. He is going to kill him." Gora replied and the four nodded as they teleported away.

-

"Haru…should we help them?" Akihiko asked and Haruhiko shook his head, "No! Just because we were once the Gods of the Moon and Sun doesn't mean anything!"

He looked at him, "I hate Gorar's brother and I want to kill him!"

Akihiko smiled, "Then we should stop that dumb Takumi and kill him ourselves!"

Haruhiko gasped, "Great idea!"  
The duo teleported away and Haruhiko growled as he saw the book in Takumi's hand.

"Luna…that book…that book is what we need to get rid of…"

Akihiko nodded, "Then let's get it…"

Yumoto whimpered as Takumi held a hand above him. He bit his lip and moaned in pain.

Takumi gasped as a figure appeared in front of Yumoto. _"How dare you! I, Scarlet will stop you!"_

"Scarlet?" Takumi growled and Scarlet nodded _"Yes! And I will protect my younger self from you! It is not his destiny to die from your hands! He shall live longer and will reign!"_

"Who will the heir die from?" Takumi asked and Scarlet laughed _"I cannot tell. You will never find out either!"_

Takumi laughed and Scarlet screamed as Hireashi's figure shoved him back. The figure disappeared in a bright light and Yumoto whimpered.

Katashi gasped out as the Battle Lovers appeared in rainbow of lights and he ran out of the room…not wanting them to see him just yet.

"Lord Takumi, stop this!" Cerulean yelled and Epinard nodded, "Yes, stop now and we don't have to hurt you!"

Sulfur nodded, "Yes and if you let him go, we won't have to strip you of your authority!"

Vesta growled, "So give up now, in the name of love!"

Takumi laughed, "I'm not afraid of you. You're all weak and will lose!"

Epinard frowned "No! You're being confused! Hireashi will destroy all worlds!"

Cerulean nodded, "Yes and Scarlet needs to awaken to save the world from him!"

Takumi growled, "No I refuse!"

Yumoto slowly opened his eyes and gasped out as he saw Takumi. "You can't let Hireashi have the world!"

"Shut it!" Takumi yelled, "I got rid of your mother for saying the same thing! She is trapped and you will join her!"

He grabbed Yumoto by the neck and laughed, "Your father…Yukiteru is gone now…Hireashi has made him disappear…he's trying to find your dear mother. Would you like to know her name?"

Yumoto teared up, "Y-yes…p-please tell me…"

Takumi smirked, "Always polite, are you? But her name was Natsumi…and she was beautiful. When you were born though…I wanted you gone…but so did the Gods of the Sun and Moon. That's why you don't know them!"

"Epinard Love Hurricane!"  
Takumi cried out as he was flung away and Epinard ran up to Yumoto, "Yumoto!"

He helped Yumoto up and the duo ran to the Battle Lovers. "We need to go!" Vesta cried, "Without Scarlet we can't defeat Hireashi!'

Hireashi's figure began to laugh and Yumoto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Scarlet appeared again, _"Hireashi! Time for you to go away!"_

 __Scarlet had a love stick appear in his hands and he yelled, _"Scarlet Love Lumiere! Now Hireashi, you will be sealed away until I turn fifteen! Destiny shows me that you will come back…and I will be sacrificed to you…but I shall accept my fate!"_

Hireashi gasped out and screamed loudly as he turned into nothing. Scarlet disappeared and Yumoto slowly began to open his eyes.

Epinard hugged him tightly and Yumoto grabbed his uniform shirt. He began to cry…realizing his both of his parents were now gone… "M-mama…my real mama and papa are gone…" He whimpered and Cerulean frowned.

"Yumoto…we can still be your step-in parents…we don't mind." Cerulean whispered and Vesta looked at him, "You still have us, the Caerula Adamas, and your brother. Don't worry…"

Yumoto nodded, "Y-yes Senpai…"

-

"What did Scarlet mean when he said Yumoto would be sacrificed!?" Atsushi cried and En looked at him, "Atsushi, it's okay!"

"No! If Yumoto is killed, then…the world will end!" Atsushi cried again and En frowned, "Atsushi, please!"

Ryuu looked at him, "Senpai! Yumoto will be fine and if he does get hurt, we can save him!"

Io nodded, "Of course." He sighed and looked at a paper, written by Yumoto and began to read it.

 _A dream I've had a lot is being the God of Love and Light. The reason why I truly want to be the God of Love is because I want Papa to be proud of me and I want to protect the world. If I could be the God of Love right now, I would save the world and I would make everyone happy._

Io smiled as he handed it to Atsushi, "Read this…this was his latest assignment."

Atsushi did so and smiled, "My dear Little One…" he whispered, "I wish we could always protect you…"


	10. Epilogue: Couldn't Be Happier

Epilogue: Couldn't Be Happier

Yumoto sighed as he looked at Kinshiro with tears in his eyes, "P-please don't make me forget Araki-kun! I know that's what you want to do to me!" He screamed, "I don't care if I remember these things that happened to me!"

Kinshiro sighed, "Fine…I won't! But if this happens again, I will!"

Yumoto looked at him, "You better not!" He yelled, "If you do…I'll be mad at you!"

Akoya frowned at Kinshiro, "We shouldn't do that to him anyways!"

Ibushi nodded, "Yes, it's dangerous to do that!" He smiled at Yumoto and walked over to him. "When you get a little older, I will finally take you to the mortal world. I know you wish to go there and I completely understand."

He hugged Yumoto and Yumoto hugged him back tightly, "Ibu-chan-senpai…thank you."

Yumoto sighed as Araki eventually left to the Mortal World…but that was months ago, and now he was fifteen. He hoped to meet Araki once again…he sighed.

"Yumoto!" Atsushi called and Yumoto turned away, "Yes?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes…in fact…I couldn't be happier…" he lied and yawned.

Atsushi smiled and grabbed him by his shoulders, "Come on then, Little One…it's time for dinner…and then you need to go to bed soon after…"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes, mama…"

Atsushi sighed, "Don't worry, your life will go back to normal now."

Yumoto looked down and sighed, "I know…but…"  
"But?"

"But my life will never be like it used to…"

En put a hand on his head and smiled, "Don't worry, you have us and your brother. You will also meet Araki-san eventually again too…so don't worry. We'll protect you because we love you."

Yumoto smiled, "Thank you!" He looked at Io and Ryuu, "Thank you for believing in me!"

Io smiled, "You're welcome…"  
Ryuu nodded, "Don't worry, kid. We're just glad you're safe…now come on, I'm hungry!"

Yumoto giggled and the five of them walked to the dining room to eat their meal.

Salty Sol laughed hard, "The book for Hireashi has gone to Kinosaki Kou and in a few weeks, yes…a few weeks…he will be back!"

Melty Luna smirked, "Yes and we shall have Gora-san for ourselves!" He yelled, "The heir will only have a few more happy weeks…and then…" he made a small silhouette of Yumoto appear and it began to glow scarlet as it healed the mortal world.

Then the silhouette let out a scream as it was attacked by the VEPPer and Hireashi. It fell and then disappeared as it smashed to the ground.

"Destiny has shown us this, Haru!" He laughed and Dadacha smirked, "Yes, my twins…and you will rule-dacha…" he looked up, "The heir won't stand a chance-dacha…and we need to make sure his powers are to never awake-dacha!"

Melty Luna nodded, "Yes…and we shall stop the heir's guardians from saving him too!"

Salty Sol smiled and looked at a painting of Gora and Yumoto from years and years ago. He growled at the eight-year-old Yumoto's face. "Damn you Hakone Yumoto…I will kill you…if it's the last damn thing I do!" He yelled.

"We shall defeat the Caerula Adamas too! No one is more powerful than us!" Melty Luna yelled and Salty Sol added, "Yes, no one can defeat us, the VEPPer! We will kill the heir's guardians in front of him!"

"No! We should kill the heir first and watch Epinard scream at us to not kill his dear little baby~" Melty Luna smirked and Salty Sol laughed, "That'd be perfect! Then we could kill them at the same time so they couldn't be angry."

"But…the Caerula Adamas…they protect the heir too!"

"I know, Aki…but we will kill them!" Salty Sol laughed and looked out the window towards the God's Palace.

He clutched his hand into a fist. "The God of Light, Battle Lover Scarlet…no…Hakone Yumoto…will not live to see the age of sixteen! I will curse him somehow to end him!"

Melty Luna smiled, "We need to kill Lord Tungsten too…before he and Scarlet get together…they're friends."

Salty Sol nodded, "Yes, I know…but we'll stop them Aki, I know we'll win. We don't need Hireashi either…all we need is Dadacha. Who cares if we are the Gods of the Sun and Moon. I could care less! I may be the God of the Sun still, but I could kill that royal whelp without being afraid of the consequences!"

"Now, now, my twins, calm down…it's time for dinner-dacha." Dadacha smiled.

The VEPPer sighed and eyed the portrait of the duo once more as they left the room.

-

Yumoto smiled as he cuddled Wombat after he laid on his bed, "Good night, Wom-san!" He smiled and Wombat frowned as the cuddles kept going.

Yumoto slowly fell asleep and held Wombat tightly as he dreamt about one of his many meetings with Ibushi.

" _Argent! My only friend!" Eight-year-old Yumoto cried and Argent hugged him, "My dear Little One…I love you."_

 _Tears filled the heir's eyes and he began to sob, "I-I always thought I was alone! A-and then you came into my life, Argent!"_

 _Argent hugged him tighter, "Yes…and you will always be my dear Little One…"_

 _"And you will always be my Ibu-chan-senpai!" Yumoto cried and Argent kissed his head. "My Little Yumoto…" he picked him up, "We should go to the Mortal World one day together…shouldn't we?"  
_

" _Mortal World? What is that?"_

 _"That is the place where the non-gods live."_

 _Yumoto nodded, "Then I would like to go!"_

 _Argent laughed, "I'm not able to yet…"_

" _Oh…."_

Yumoto was fast asleep, Wombat jumped onto him. "Yumoto! Wake up!"

"Wom-san…" Yumoto pouted in his sleep and Wombat looked at him. "Kinugawa-san will be coming in and if you're not awake, he'll be angry."

Yumoto rolled over and Wombat sighed. "Argent won't be happy to hear about this!"

Yumoto frowned and his door opened, "Yumo-chan!" Atsushi's voice called and Yumoto pouted as Atsushi looked at him, "Yumoto-kun, get out of bed."

hen his adventures would begin…he would be the best God of Love…if he survived the VEPPer…and even if he did…would Hireashi even kill him?

-Love is Over!-


End file.
